With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic products have become indispensable tools in people's lives. Taking communication products used for information exchange as an example, exchanging information with the external world through communication products are already necessary daily tasks in people's lives. The phase-locked loop device is one of the most common devices in electronic communication products, which is usually used to provide a periodic output signal with accurate phase. However, when the conventional digital phase-locked loop performs phase-locking, the rising edge of the reference signal is usually aimed for aligning the rising edge of the signal waveform to be phase-locked with the rising edge of the reference waveform. Therefore, in the case of a large phase difference, the time from the start of phase locking to the determination of phase locking will be increased.